


The Dome

by Mutant_Thyla



Series: Co-Habitation [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe Travel, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Stuck in giant dome, domes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kora, Sam, and Melissa are survivors. Their job, to observe different peoples from different universes and try to understand soul-mates.</p><p>This is on Hay-wire for now it wont be updated for a bit hope you all don't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The habitat dome was created long ago, its first purpose was to help us understand how people act from different dimensions when placed into a simulated environment. They would be taken around middle age, and placed into a habitat where scientists could record their habits, the illnesses they got, how they acted around each gender of their own species. Many took their own lives and scientists shut down the project. These were not animals. But living human beings, some were sub-species of homosapiens.

These experiments were to help our people find a safe place to go. But our advantages of science became drawbacks for our people. For our longer lives we gave up our fertility. Our race was becoming extinct and we could not find a way to bring back the fertility we once lost. At first we tried to take on mates from different universes, but our inability to conceive destroyed the hope of breeding in the fertility. Trying to change the genes of one of the volunteers dropped their immunities and they passed within days.

Nothing would work in our world of Grey-scale.

War was a common thing, over resources. No one would win. 

As times passed, the project was forgotten. The project was buried and sealed in with many other failed experiments, never to see the light.

One day, Ages after the project was hidden, the few survivors of war within our lands found the old laboratory used to study the subjects for project Dome (the board was active still) never fully shut down, a survivor, the smaller pale boy with short bowled brown hair wiped off dust from a panel to the side. Instructions, and layout of where they were. Five domes connected to their tower. Each Dome glowing softly. On the screen before them was a tiny special phrase. The name of the tower.

Freedom Fields.

This was a discovery the group of survivors, an old band of scientists and historians, couldn’t pass up. They had a long life ahead of themselves and now they had a purpose. To observe. Nothing could get out of the domes without one of the survivors help. The youngest stepped forward. A Petite girl, short auburn hair, icy blue eyes and tan freckled skin was nudged forward towards the panel by the taller too-thin blonde with silver eyes and pale skin. The smaller girl moved to the control panel. 

She pressed a light blue button and the Dome Came to life.


	2. Missing Places and Empty Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hello in this chapter i only changed Charles and Eriks ages to their actual ages in X-Men First class. The next chapter will be up later tonight, i hope you enjoy. I'll also be posting more chapters for this at least once a week, i have personally begun to re make my schedule so i have time over the summer to actually post more. Have a Great night!!!) 4/13/2016 9:54 AM

The Blonde sat at the control panel, her long thin fingers sliding about as the tower was brought to functioning order.

“Kora, i’m going to check on the fish, make sure they’ve come back safely.” The Petite girl said.

“Alright Melissa, i’ll monitor your vitals while you’re on your way.” Kora replied and brought up a screen with a body, a heart beat, blood pressure, and brain activity on it. Melissa nodded and made her way along the halls down to the tanks.

“Sam, check on the domes. Make sure they’re working correctly. I’m going to get the portal up and running again.” Kora stated, her fingers flying along the keys as she fixed the database.

The boy nodded and began to type. Kora pressed the power button. A large cool circle of veined metal, tinged a slight shade of mahogany sparked to life. Yellow strips of electricity glitched along the reddish metal leaving the surface fuzzy. Almost as if it were foggy.

Kora watched, Fascinated as the yellow streaks melted together. It was a vortex of yellow and white that faded into green. The mechanical arms beside the portal began to move. They slid into the pool and pulled out two figures. One in a long black pea-coat, the other in a leather patched cotton jacket. The first had short curly black hair, the second short ruffled blonde hair.

They were lain on a white surgical table in the middle of the room. Their cloths taken off, and white leather body suits were placed over their skin. Every blemish, scar, or bruise was healed and they were moved to be taken to the first dome.

Kora moved to the computer near the now dead portal and searched for information. She printed out two tags, both holding their names, ages, genders, and their relationship.

The portal activated again and two more figures were pulled from the pool. A muscled Blonde with a red cape, and a thin darker haired fair skinned boy. Both seemed to draw closer to one another even in sleep. They too were lain and re-dressed in the plain white cloths. Kora noticed that one of each pair had a slightly different suit. The dark curly haired one from the first pair had a white leather suit with black seams and a black leather chest piece. The blonde from the second pair did as well. As the portal retrieved two more pairs Kora searched the reason for this development. She found a paper on it and read.

'Each pair taken from the portal will be placed into different suites not only to encourage individualism but to show us the submissive in each pair.'

The paper had said which suit was for what pose but Kora found it didn't matter, They would have to learn as they went. She returned to log all the pairs on a chart and assign them each a different dome. There were Eight subjects, four pairs. A pair to each dome. Kora moved a scanner over each subject cataloging each pair their relationship with one another, their names, ages, Race and what dome they would be placed in. The list read:

**Subject Name:                  Subject Age:          Subject Race:              Subject Pair#:             Relationship:                 Dome#:            Subject#:**

  1. _Sherlock Holmes          27                         Human                        1                         Flatmate;Friend;Lover?              3                 27113_

  2. _John Watson                31                          Human                       1                         Flatmate;Friend;Lover?              3                 31213_

  3. _Arthur Pendragon        23                          Human                       2                         Friends                                     1                 23321_

  4. _Merlin Emrys               20                          Warlock                      2                         Friends;Servant                         1                 20421_

  5. _Erik Lehnsherr             25                          Mutant                       3                         Friends;Lovers?                         2                 31532_

  6. _Charles Xavier             21                          Mutant                       3                         Friends;Lovers?                         2                 26632_

  7. _S'chn T'gai Spock        24                          Vulcan                        4                        Thyla(Friends;Brother;Lover)      4                 24744_

  8. _James Kirk                  23                          human                        4                       Thyla(friends;Brother;Lover)       4                  23844_




 

She nodded to herself and walked to the first domes door. She pressed into the panel near the door 2320, and the tables Arthur and Merlin lay on rolled in through the doors to Dome 1. She moved to the second door and pressed in 3126. The door opened and retrieved Erik and Charles. The third door was pressed 2731, and Sherlock was rolled down followed by John. Then at the fourth door she typed 2423 and the last two were pulled along into the darkness.

 

Kora returned to the panel and typed into the log under entry 4; ‘Portal worked successfully and we now have eight subjects to observe. Portal seems to favor the male gender.~K’

 

She submitted the entry and began searching for specific habitat environments. The first she selected had caves, plains waterfalls, and hills. The Qahorf Wilds was its name. She placed it in for Dome 3’s simulated environment. The Gehsh Grove was set in place for Dome 2. Dome 1 had the Clet Wood, and Dome 4 had the Zutyst Forest.

Each Dome had the same huts. (Click here to see the huts)

The pairs were separated and placed at opposite ends of the Dome, making it so they could tell how each individual reacted on their own to a new environment and together.

Kora knew, Things were going to become fun. Melissa entered and moved to stand behind Kora's Chair.

"It Worked?" She asked. Kora nodded.

"We'll all need to keep an eye on them." She nodded to the eight different cameras trained on each subject, microphones so close they could hear the subjects breath.

"We may want to get started, Subject 20421 is waking up." Sam pointed from the side. Melissa sighed and muttered. "They have names." Before she sat to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin wake confused and ill. Stupid invisible walls.

When he woke, Merlin knew he was in a place he shouldn’t be. This place was strange, His magic was recoiling from the new environment. He knew within minutes he was lost. The suit he wore rode too close to his skin leaving an indent in his collar bones, his hands shook as he ran through the forest, the dark green trees passing by in a blurr. Merlin turned as a scream echoed into the air. He turned just as he ran into the dome wall. He let out a soft groan as he fell to his butt. Merlin Blacked out.

 

He woke as the sun was setting with a large headache and an achy forehead. He sat up with some effort, He had a concussion. That he knew. The wall of glass before him towered up in a beautiful glittering display. Merlin stood using the wall as his support.

 

“Hello!?” He called out as loud as he could. No reply came for many moments when,

“HELLO!!” replied. Merlin sighed in relief as he realised whose voice it was.

“Arthur!”Merlin shouted out into the dark. A loud scuffling noise was heard and Merlin stepped forward only to collapse. Arthur broke through the brush and stopped near by.

 

Merlin sat up again and smiled.

“Hello Arthur,” Merlin said. Arthur whipped around to face him.

“Did you do this with your magic! Merlin send us BACK!!” Arthur roared. He stalked up to Merlin in anger.

“No, I didn’t do this. I don’t even know where we are. To me it seems like we’re in some sort of trap. Were surrounded by invisible walls… I ran into one.” Merlin said. He looked over to the small bit of blood on the invisible wall.Arthur frowned and moved to the blood. He lay his hand just below it and frowned as the cool surface met his hand. Merlin yawned and flopped back onto the ground.

“Get up Merlin, we need to find somewhere to stay that’s out of sight.” Arthur said looking around. Merlin frowned.

“You’d have to carry me then, i can’t walk right now, i can barely sit up without being nauseous. Standing would be bad.” Merlin said rubbing his head. Arthur rolled his eyes and knelt in front of Merlin his back to him.

“Get on.” He grunted to Merlin. Merlin blinked, he frowned softly.

“You shouldn’t be doing that.” Merlin whispered. “Just leave me, I-I’ll be okay.” He said and turned away.

“I’m not leaving you, and,” Arthur said and paused. “I owe you so much Merlin. Please.” He said softly to Merlin. Merlin blinked at Arthur and sighed.

“Alright, But if you need to take a break just do so.” He said Sliding onto Arthur’s back, his arms looping around Arthur’s neck, His legs sliding up onto Arthur’s Sides. Arthur stood and moved his hands to rest underneath Merlin’s thighs. Merlin blushed and let out a soft groan as he buried his face into Arthur’s shoulder blade. Arthur’s hands were on Merlin’s backside. Arthur glanced over his shoulder at Merlin.

“Are you okay?” He asked, true concern in his voice. Merlin inhaled deeply.

“I’m okay, just a bit dizzy.” He panted. Arthur nodded and began walking. The bobbing motion slowly wore at Merlin’s already bubbly stomach causing his nauseous stomach  to clench in pain, Merlin grit his teeth and let out a whimper. They came upon a small pure white shack. Arthur set merlin down on the ground near a small white pine tree before he made his way about inspecting the hut.

“Be careful!” Merlin called out as Arthur made his way to the door, He flung it open and dashed inside. Silence took hold of the woods around Merlin, As if holding one united breath. Arthur walked out slowly with a tired smile on his face.

“It’s clear, This was put here for us it seems and they left a note.” Arthur stated holding out a small square of paper. Merlin took the note and read. Merlin let out a shaky breath. This was going to be bad. Eventually they would become so isolated they may go crazy. Arthur took Merlin’s arm and lifted him up gently moving him into the cabin. He was set on the chair near what appeared to be the kitchen. Arthur left to explore the rest of the cabin. He returned with another outfit that was somewhat similar to Merlin’s own but looked to be a simple tunic and under garments. Arthur pulled Merlin up and guided him along to the back were a bed sat.

“Let’s get you changed.” Arthur stated and went to unzip Merlin’s suit when he was stopped.

“No, i can do it, could you get yourself ready?” Merlin asked his voice soft and tired. Arthur gave no reply as he left the room with another shirt combo.

A soft humming noise caught Merlin’s attention. He looked to his left and noticed a small piece of paper attached to the wall. On it stated simple rules to follow and punishments that would be used if they weren’t. Merlin set the note on the bed with a sigh and stripped down, sliding on the underwear and shirt before sitting back down and pulling his knees up to his chest.

When Arthur returned he noticed the note and read. With a nod he set the note on a small table near-by and gently herded Merlin up the bed toward the pillows.

“We will get through this Merlin. We Will.”Arthur stated settling beneath the blanket with Merlin as the sun set in the distance. Merlin looked at Arthur and nodded, His hand moved up to lay between their chests palm up. Arthur's own move to hold it. They fell into a gentle deep sleep, exhausted by their first night in the Dome.

 

******************

Up in the control room Sam moved the sun down from the sky and let night fall in the first sector. Tomorrow they would bring in the second group onto their new home. They would not be happy.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a new idea i had that i needed to get out of my system. Depending on how many people read this in two days i may add another chapter. i need at least 5 kudos by 12/12/15 or i wont update for a while. Hope you liked.
> 
> ~Mutant_Thyla


End file.
